


help me through the night

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's commissions [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, stable boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Kihyun visits the stables after a fight with his father. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are there to help him through the night.





	help me through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revel_In_It](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/gifts).



> my first commission for H! H's request was: ShowKiHo - riding stable, maybe one or two are rich and the other(s) are their stable boys? 
> 
> hope you like it and thanks for the commission! :)

Hyunwoo rolls over in his sleep, pieces of straw from the mattress pallet clinging to him as he shifts with a soft grunt to land unexpectedly on top of Hoseok, who is sleeping on his side curled around his pillow and sharing the same pallet. Space is limited in the stables, the two young men having to share the living quarters built into one end of the long barn. Though, of course, sharing the space has not been a problem for either of them since they started sleeping together -- figuratively and literally. Hoseok makes an annoyed noise between his lips but doesn’t wake, hugging his pillow tighter. He’s always been the heavier sleeper of the two.

Mumbling a quiet apology, Hyunwoo sits up and tries to recall why he’s awake and it comes to him quickly: he’d heard a noise in the stables that wasn’t the usual whinnying of the prized horses they kept. It was a dull bang, like something had fallen. Outside, the night is still and quiet, so Hyunwoo reasons it couldn’t have been the wind. Bound to duty, Hyunwoo gets out of bed.

To others, the stables would be impressive, even at night. The Yoo family has made a name for themselves in breaking in and racing only the finest of horses, and Hyunwoo had the fortune of being brought in at a young age to apprentice with the Head Trainer and to serve the household. A grand structure, the stables are always covered in a fresh coat of paint -- white, this time -- and the roof is well kept and never leaks. They have enough room for over a dozen horses, and usually, every stall is occupied.

Hyunwoo slips into his shoes and steps through the entrance, clothed in just the tunic he wears to sleep. Stalls line either side of the walkway that cuts through the center, and there’s a direct line of sight to the other end of the barn. So Hyunwoo sees that there is an intruder immediately. It would have been difficult not to see him; he’s just standing there in front of one of the stalls, holding out his hand as though to coax one of their horses forward to eat sugar from his palm. Hyunwoo picks up one of the riding crops hanging just outside one of the stalls, sticking to the shadows as he contemplates his next move in dealing with this careless intruder.

He sizes him up. He’s smaller than Hyunwoo by far in stature. Smaller, and boyish, with narrow shoulders and a sharp, elegant nose. From a distance, Hyunwoo can tell the man is wearing a fine cloak, and the moonlight catches on the clasp that secure the cloak around his neck and shoulders. The Yoo family crest gleams back at him as he nears.

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo calls out, not too surprised to see the Yoo family’s younger son out here in the middle of the night. “What are you doing here?”

“Hyung,” Kihyun gasps, turning to face him before glancing away again quickly, back into the stall. He chuckles lowly. “Were you going to use that on me?”

Hyunwoo swallows and hides the riding crop behind his back belatedly. Barely five paces between them and he’s sure Kihyun can see the flush rising to his cheeks, even in the dark. He tries to close the distance between them. “I thought you were an intruder.”

Kihyun turns his face again, hiding himself from Hyunwoo, and mumbles, “Well, it’s just me.”

It isn’t the first time Kihyun has visited the stables in the middle of the night. Though the aura around Kihyun feels much darker than the usual frivolity Kihyun brings with him on these visits, which almost always end with the three of them -- he and Hoseok and Kihyun -- picking straw out of each other’s hair after a little bit of a romp and tussle. Something doesn’t sit right in Hyunwoo’s gut.

“Kihyun,” he says. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Kihyun says too quickly. “Why do you think something’s happened? I just wanted to visit my favorite girl. Isn’t that right, Princess?” Kihyun holds his hand out to the mare in the stall, and Princess, a tall, solid mare with a shiny chestnut brown coat and white diamond patch right between her eyes, steps forward. He has a rock sugar in his hand. Princess licks at it, pleased.

“Then why won’t you show me your face?”

Kihyun says nothing, so Hyunwoo lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, holding him still and steady when he tries to turn away again. Slowly, Kihyun shows him his face.

Anger boils up through Hyunwoo like hot oil at the purpling bruise across Kihyun’s cheek, at the raised welt under his eye where a ring must have struck him. His father’s ring. “I’m going to kill him,” Hyunwoo says, already turning, his thoughts narrowing until all he can imagine is marching straight up to the estate to find Mr. Yoo in his bed and to pummel him with his fists. But Kihyun’s hand at his elbow gives him pause.

“Stop, Hyunwoo,” he says. “As much as it would give me great joy to see you go hand to hand with my father, you know I'd never let you. First of all, there’s no way we could keep you on as staff if you killed my father.”

Hyunwoo turns, bewildered at the soft smile on Kihyun’s face.

“It was a joke,” Kihun explains.

“I hate that he does this.” Hyunwoo takes Kihyun’s face between his hands. He feels huge compared to the other boy, his palms and fingers rough and calloused from years of working the stables and with horses. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the bruised skin, breath catching when Kihyun’s eyelids flutter closed and something small thumps against the ground -- the rock sugar falling from Kihyun’s hand. “I’m sorry -- did that hurt?”

“No,” Kihyun assures him.

“What was it this time?”

“Oh, you know,” Kihyun starts, shrugging. “Caught me kissing the son of some wealthy businessman he invited over for dinner. It’s not my fault my father’s a boring conversationalist. He’d told me to keep the son entertained. So I did. I guess it wasn’t what he had in mind.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head, turning Kihyun’s face in his hand gently, this way and that to examine the bruise. “You’re a glutton for punishment.”

“I couldn’t help it!” Kihyun very nearly shouts. “Changkyun got so flustered and it was so cute, and anyway, _he_ was the one who kissed _me_.”

“I’m sure that’s how he’ll tell it.”

“Harumph,” Kihyun says, crossing his arms and pouting. Hyunwoo can’t help but smile, the dark mood around them both lifting.

They stand facing each other in the dark, Kihyun’s face in Hyunwoo’s hands, the air between them growing heavier with each breath. Hyunwoo can’t help but imagine a life where things are different, where maybe he’s the son of the rich businessman that Kihyun is talking about and not a mere stable boy hoping to become head trainer one day. Or perhaps a life where they are both common people with no ties to lands or estates or stuffy tradition. Kihyun’s eyes flicker to Hyunwoo’s lips and back up, his expression clear and plaintive. Hyunwoo asks, “Would you like to stay until the morning?”

Kihyun says yes.

.

There isn’t much room in the space that Hyunwoo and Hoseok call theirs. There is the mattress to one side, a cleanly swept floor, a desk and table against the wall, and a small stove in another corner by the window. The stove serves the dual functions of providing a place to cook warm meals and providing heat when it’s needed in the colder months. For anything more than a simple stew, they cook outside, or head up to the estate for a meal with the servants.

Hyunwoo knows it’s nothing compared to what Kihyun has up the hill -- his own bedroom, for starters, and a wait staff, and a closet full of clean clothes. Kihyun has a servant who makes his bed in the mornings and lessons until afternoon and dinner with his family filled with tepid, flat conversation. Every couple of days, Kihyun comes by the stables for riding. Every few nights, Kihyun comes by for riding of a different kind. Hyunwoo knows he and Hoseok don’t have much to offer Kihyun yet Kihyun always comes back, and he’s only complained about getting straw in his hair once.

“Do you just want to sleep?” Hyunwoo asks quietly, stepping lightly in an effort not to wake Hoseok, who is still curled around his pillow on the mattress.

“Yes,” Kihyun says. “No. Can we play it by ear?”

Hyunwoo grins. “Of course,” and steps a little to the side so that Kihyun can pass through the doorway. The smaller boy removes his cloak and folds it neatly before putting it on the table. Underneath, he’s wearing a white tunic that hangs a little too big on his body, as though whoever had tailored it had hoped Kihyun would grow. Hyunwoo keeps that thought to himself: Kihyun never likes when people disparage him for his height, or lack thereof. Personally, Hyunwoo finds Kihyun’s smaller build quite charming, and even cute. It makes Kihyun much easier to cuddle, anyway.

Hyunwoo steps out of his shoes and crawls over Hoseok into bed, careful not to jostle the other man too much. He settles behind Hoseok, leaving some space between them, and then pats that space for Kihyun to consider.

“He’s holding that pillow awfully tight,” Kihyun comments as he crawls over Hoseok also, the tunic sliding up and giving Hyunwoo of flash of pale thigh. With some wriggling, Kihyun manages to settle in between the two bigger men, facing Hoseok, Hyunwoo on his elbow with his arm wrapped around Kihyun’s belly. From this angle, Hyunwoo can just see the bruise under Kihyun’s eye, and anger flares up in his gut again at Kihyun’s father.

“Don’t,” Kihyun says quietly, startling Hyunwoo, who hadn't said anything. Kihyun continues, “I know you’re thinking about him. You’re squeezing my side. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Hyunwoo didn't realize. He relaxes his fingers with an exhale, choosing instead to nose at the back of Kihyun’s neck and breathe him in. He smells freshly washed, like rose petals. “He shouldn’t treat you like that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo acquiesces gracefully, still staying close, so Kihyun knows he’s there if he changes his mind and does want to talk about it. Or: “Do you want me to distract you?”

A little hitch of breath gives Kihyun away. “Please,” Kihyun says.

Hyunwoo knows this part well. He pushes in close until he’s fully pressed against Kihyun’s back, the line where skin meets fabric meets skin a searing barrier he yearns to cross. Kihyun’s hips are narrow, much narrower than Hyunwoo’s, and when Hyunwoo digs his fingers into the meat over Kihyun’s hipbones to pull him in, Kihyun gives out a soft, breathy moan.

Hyunwoo hooks his chin over Kihyun’s shoulder and kisses the column of his throat, swiping his tongue against his skin and scraping his teeth over Kihyun’s jumping pulse. He hums when Kihyun moans again, loving how Kihyun is already grinding back against him like he can’t help himself. “You trying to wake Hoseok up?” Hyunwoo asks quietly, his voice a low growl.

Kihyun arches back so that he can kiss him on the lips. “Maybe,” he says.

Hyunwoo could do this for hours. Could kiss Kihyun slow and languid as Kihyun twists and turns in front of him, rutting against his warmth and heat until they are both sated and exhausted. He’d love that. But he knows that tonight, slow and simmering isn’t something Kihyun wants. Tonight, Kihyun is impatient and indecisive and and uncertain, and Hyunwoo is going to take care of that. Take care of him.

“Go on,” Hyunwoo encourages Kihyun. “Wake him up. He’ll want to join us, you know.”

An attractive pale pink flush spreads down the back of Kihyun’s neck. Hyunwoo continues to kiss him where he can, his shoulders and ears and the sharp edge of his jaw, as Kihyun reaches forward to cup Hoseok’s cheek and pats him lightly.

Hoseok grumbles and frowns, eyelids fluttering open and closed a few times.

“Hyung,” Kihyun says quietly, barely able to keep his voice level. “Can you wake up?”

“What?” Hoseok inhales, eyelids fluttering open once again but this time staying open. Confusion makes his eyes light up, and then realization, and then they are closed against because Kihyun is kissing him, hand still cupping Hoseok’s cheek as Hyunwoo ruts against Kihyun’s ass.

“Oh, hello,” Hoseok breathes when Kihyun pulls away, blushing, a dopey grin on his face. But then he frowns. “What--” He reaches up with careful fingers to Kihyun’s face, and Hyunwoo knows he’s just now seeing the bruise there.

“It’s nothing,” Kihyun says quickly, closing the distance between them again and kissing Hoseok. When Hoseok protests, the beginnings of words forming at his lips, Kihyun continues. “Please. I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll tell you later.”

Hoseok quiets, makes eye contact with Hyunwoo over Kihyun’s shoulder, and understands. He lets himself be kissed, only passive for a moment as he gets his bearings, and then he is pushing back, sandwiching Kihyun between them both, and Kihyun groans as he’s being pressed in on all sides.

They kiss like this, the three of them, legs tangling together and hands roaming against skin. Hoseok’s hand wanders under Kihyun’s tunic and pushes the fabric up and up and up until it’s bunched at Kihyun’s torso, leaving him bare for them both to see. He’s hard, a little wet, his dick a dark rosy pink. Hyunwoo feels himself twitch at the sight. “So pretty,” he murmurs against Kihyun’s shoulder, biting down gently. “Hoseok, get the oil.”

He feels Kihyun shiver in his arms and holds him against his chest as Hoseok rolls over to drag the small pot of oil closer, dipping two fingers inside. When he pulls his fingers out, they’re covered in slick and gleaming, smelling faintly of lavender. Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok wraps his hand around Kihyun’s dick and pulls, twisting his wrist as he does so, and Kihyun can’t hold back a moan, thrusting his hips wantonly. 

“Do you like this, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks, languidly pumping Kihyun’s cock with his hand.

Kihyun nods, biting his bottom lip, throwing his head to the side for Hyunwoo to suckle at his neck. He’s loose-limbed and dazed. Relaxed. Hyunwoo gestures for Hoseok to use more oil, and he does. Kihyun groans into the pillow.

“You want more?” Hyunwoo asks, fully intending on giving Kihyun more. He wraps a hand around Hoseok’s around Kihyun’s cock and pumps him twice, coating his own hand in the oil before withdrawing and pressing the knuckles of two fingers into the cleft of Kihyun’s ass, digging in and kneading him there. Kihyun cries out, sweet and uninhibited, his body contracting at the sensation.

Hoseok grins and kisses Kihyun on the lips, swallowing his cries. “You like that,” Hoseok says sweetly, the words sounding like praise. “You like when Hyunwoo-hyung spreads you open.”

Kihyun whimpers as Hyunwoo circles an oil-slicked fingertip around the rim of his hole and pushes in slowly, sinking into the second knuckle, then third. Kihyun’s hole pulses around him, sucking in him. Hyunwoo groans, imagining burying himself into that tight, greedy heat. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times before carefully adding a second. Kihyun’s hands fly up to Hoseok’s shoulders, fingers digging in and Hoseok licks into his mouth, kissing him, praising him. “You’re fine,” Hoseok says. “You’re doing well.”

“I’m close,” Kihyun whispers, voice strained and high-pitched. Hoseok hums and pushes their hips together, holding both of their erections in one hand and thrusting, the oil coating their bellies now and making the slide slick and smooth. “Oh, god,” Kihyun cries. “Oh god oh god oh god--”

Hyunwoo adds a third finger, knowing the stretch will bring with it a little pain, and Kihyun climaxes, his hole clenching around Hyunwoo’s fingers as he spills between his own belly and Hoseok’s, and Hyunwoo does his best to help Kihyun draw it out, fucking him shallowly with his fingers still until Kihyun is whimpering and shaking.

Hoseok follows closely after, still holding himself against Kihyun, his release mixing with the cum splattered across their bellies. His mouth as he climaxes opens into a soft circle, and his lashes cast long shadows against the tops of his cheeks as his eyes close. Hyunwoo’s breath catches at how beautiful he looks. He pulls his fingers from Kihyun and nudges the head of his dick against Kihyun’s hole, catching himself on the rim before pulling out and thrusting instead into the cleft of Kihyun’s ass, the oil smoothing his thrusts. He groans as he spills over, his release splashing hot and thick against Kihyun’s back.

They lay in bed, the three of them, catching their breaths and curling together like a flower’s petals around a seed. Hyunwoo knows that Hoseok almost drops off back to sleep, but then Kihyun is groaning and wriggling between them, coming up for air. “I’m so sticky,” he complains. “Ugh -- I can’t sleep like this.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, endeared by him completely, and wraps his arms around Kihyun to pull him in closer. Kihyun only groans more, surely at the stickiness that is emphasized by this movement. “Yes, oh Prince,” Hyunwoo teases. “Let’s get cleaned up a bit, hm?”

There isn’t much they can do without taking a walk to the creek nearby for a dip, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok do have a wash basin filled with fresh water by the stove, and a couple of rags, and they use these to clean up the best they can.

“Is that better?” Hyunwoo asks, when they settle back into bed again. Kihyun rolls over to face him, a small smile on his face. He looks young, and in this moment, happy. Hyunwoo would do many indescribable things to keep Kihyun looking this way. He thinks Hoseok would, too. His heart thumps in his chest hard, as though agreeing with his thoughts.

“Yes, much,” Kihyun chirps, before snuggling in close.

They sleep. In the morning, just as the sun is rising, Kihyun will wake and they’ll kiss some more before he has to sneak back up the hill to the estate, to his bedroom, where he will have to pretend he’d been sound asleep the whole night. He will have his lessons and his dinners and Hyunwoo will wait for the afternoons where Kihyun visits the stables, and he will wait for the nights where Kihyun visits him and Hoseok.

In the meantime, he’ll dream about a life where they could truly be together, and then he’ll plan for it.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm open for commissions](https://sites.google.com/view/yaya-writes-stuff), if you're interested :)
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
